Organic light-emitting devices include a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the pair of electrodes. By injecting electrons and holes from the pair of electrodes, excitons of an organic compound contained in the organic compound layer are generated and light is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state.
Organic light-emitting devices are also referred to as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices.
In recent years, organic light-emitting devices have been remarkably advancing, and there can be provided a light-emitting device that can achieve high luminance at low voltage, a wider range of emission wavelengths, rapid response, and reduction in thickness and weight. Novel luminescent organic compounds have been created so far.
PTL 1 discloses IK-12 shown below as an example of an organic compound that constitutes a light-emitting layer, which is the organic compound layer. This compound has benzo[k]fluoranthene.

Benzo[k]fluoranthene is shown below as a basic skeleton. This is a fused ring compound whose ring has a conjugated structure.
